


You Could Have Told Me

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a comment fic for the prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Sterling, you could have told me</p><p>Spoilers for episode 4x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Have Told Me

"You could have told me."

After three months of searching, dozens of dead-end trails, no signs, no clues, the first words that came out of Eliot's mouth were far from the ones he had intended.

Jim shook his head. They sat across from each other outside a small café in the middle of Milan. Eliot had told the team he needed a couple of weeks for personal reasons, and after the near-disaster in Idaho that had left him with a broken wrist and another scar on his chest, they were okay with him leaving. Well, not okay exactly, but they'd accepted his reasoning.

He'd managed to track Sterling and his daughter to Milan, but anything more than that needed to be done in person. Using one of his fake IDs, he boarded the first flight out of Portland and started the complicated part of the search.

Leading him here.

"I couldn't tell anyone," Jim said finally. "Not until I knew she was safe."

Eliot clenched his fists. "I'd have helped you."

"I know."

And that was it. Right there. The reason why Jim had lied to him and drugged him and torn apart that small piece of Eliot's heart that he owned.

"They'd have never forgiven you." Jim was used to being despised by Nate – it had become so commonplace that he would have felt naked without it – but he wasn't willing to let Eliot lose the only family he had.

Eliot breathed deeply, finally allowing some of the anger that had been consuming him to quell. "Is she safe now?"

"As safe as any of us are."

"Good." Eliot leaned across the table, his hand sliding over Jim's. His voice had altered from the growl that Jim heard all too often, into a softer tone that only happened when Eliot was calm. "Tell me about her," he said, smiling. "Please."


End file.
